Numerous types of optical discs exist for storing digital data for later playback thereof. Optical discs, such as compact disc read-only memories (CD-ROMs) and digital versatile disc read-only memories (DVD-ROM), are manufactured with data stamped into a layer(s) of the disc. Recordable optical discs, such as recordable compact discs and recordable digital versatile discs, utilize photosensitive dyes, or other suitable chemicals, that are modified by application of a particular wavelength of light during a disc write procedure. A recordable CD and DVD are created on a respective writeable CD and DVD drive and are readable on conventional CD- and DVD-drive devices, respectively. A re-writeable CD and DVD may have data written thereto multiple times by a re-writeable CD- and DVD-drive, respectively.
Recordable DVDs provide improved capacity and bandwidth compared to recordable CDs. Recordable DVDs are supplanting recordable CDs as the favored optical storage medium among consumer optical electronics technologies due to the improved capacity and relative inexpense of recordable DVDs and DVD drives. Re-writeable DVDs have the added advantage of being able to be repeatedly written to. However, reading of a re-writeable DVD by another type of DVD-drive, such as a DVD-ROM drive or a set top DVD movie player, is sometimes problematic due to various drive types having the inability to recognize the re-writeable media type.